Criminal
by OneWhoSlashes
Summary: Was it criminal to wish for the death of a comrade? Watching as Tenzou stole Iruka from him, Kakashi was beginning to think so. For never before had he wanted to strangle his kohai. TenzouIruka one sided KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer... don't own

* * *

><p><span>Criminal<span>

Was it criminal to wish for the death of a comrade? Watching as Tenzou stole Iruka from him, Kakashi was beginning to think so. For never before had he wanted to strangle his kohai.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Was it criminal to wish for the death of a comrade? Was it criminal to want him to fall off of one of those cliffs he tends to make? Kakashi glared as Tenzou placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder. He saw red when Iruka laughed at something Tenzou said. What could Tenzou possibly say that is funny enough to laugh? Suddenly Iruka was not laughing; instead he was quiet, a red flush spreading across his face. Kakashi nearly growled when Tenzou reached up and traced a finger along the scar across Iruka's nose. Kakashi clenched his fist tighter on the branch he had been holding to steady himself. Never before had he wanted to strangle his kohai.<p>

It started when Kakashi and Tenzou stopped by the Missions Room to turn in their report. Iruka glanced up as they entered.

"You are early Kakashi-san," he said holding out a hand. Kakashi stared at the waiting chuunin for a moment before dropping a muddy scroll in Iruka's hand. Iruka frowned at the state of the scroll.

"Kakashi if I can't read this, I am documenting that you didn't even turn a report in."

"Ah...," Tenzou cut in smoothly taking the battered scroll, "I apologize for my teammate Iruka-san. I will turn in a rewritten report as soon as I can." Tenzou paused, looking over Iruka, "Perhaps there is a blank one here that I could use. Then I could turn in a proper report now, that is, if you don't mind waiting?"

Iruka nodded and got up to get Tenzou a new scroll.

"The team leader is supposed to fill out the report," Kakashi whispered once Iruka had left the room.

"The team leader is also supposed to write a legible report, Kakashi-sempai," Tenzou whispered back.

"Doesn't mean you have to act all sacrificial and write a 'proper report'," Kakashi muttered mocking Tenzou's tone.

"True, but I am not willing to risk my career's performance record on the chance that Iruka-san can't read what you've written," Tenzou whispered back as Iruka reentered the room. "And why were you in such a hurry to get here anyway, sempai?"

"None of your business," Kakashi replied as Iruka reached them.

"It really isn't necessary to fill this out now," he said handing the scroll to Tenzou.

"It's quite all right Iruka-san. I would much prefer writing while the mission is still fresh in my memory," Tenzou responded.

Tenzou sat down on the floor and deftly unrolled both scrolls and began the process of rewriting the report. Iruka hovered over him a moment unsure of what to do before looking over at Kakashi.

"You are never on time for anything. There is no sense in rushing in a report that has to be redone."

"That's because it's late and today is...well," Kakashi murmured suddenly nervous. Iruka waited until it seemed Kakashi wasn't going to speak again.

"What is today, Kakashi-san" Iruka asked looking over Kakashi's shoulder. A jounin walked around the copy nin and passed a scroll to Iruka.

"Today is um kinda important," Kakashi said eyeing the jounin. The jounin returned his stare before giving Iruka a slight bow and turning to leave. Kakashi watched him walk out, his nerve gone. For a while the only sounds in the room was Tenzou writing and Iruka sorting papers. Kakashi shuffled on his feet, fidgeting with the book he kept in a pocket.

"Iruka-sensei, I wanted to tell you," Kakashi said finally breaking the silence. Iruka stopped and looked up at Kakashi, quietly waiting for Kakashi to continue.

"I mean uh the reason is... today is-"

"All done Iruka-san." Tenzou interrupted. Standing he walked over to the desk and handed the new scroll to Iruka with a flourish.

Tenzou watched Iruka as he looked over the scroll.

"Say, to make up for keeping you late, what would you say to my treating you to dinner tonight?" Tenzou asked. Iruka looked up at him surprised.

"Unless, of course, you have already eaten," Tenzou added quickly.

"No, it, its fine," Iruka said with a slight blush, "Just let me put these away." Iruka picked up the remaining scrolls and entered the records room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kakashi asked rounding on Tenzou.

"Taking Iruka-san out to dinner," Tenzou responded calmly in spite of Kakashi's irritation. Before Kakashi had a chance to say anything else Iruka returned and smiled at Tenzou.

"Any place in particular?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid not Iruka-san," Tenzou answered leading the chunnin out. Kakashi glared after them, his hands clenched into fists in anger. Switching into ANBU mode Kakashi followed the two ninja. Kakashi ran along the rooftops catching up to Tenzou and Iruka as they stopped at Ichiraku Ramen. Tenzou held aside the curtain and motioned for Iruka to sit.

'That is so cliché,' Kakashi thought in annoyance, 'Everyone knows that Iruka eats here with Naruto all the time.'

While Kakashi stayed during their entire date, it seemed that neither ninja ate much. Tenzou in particular was far more interested in telling Iruka his life story. Even, it seems, that mission where Kakashi fell flat on his face in front of the client. Iruka, for the most part, seemed to listen. When they finally stood to leave it was nearing midnight. Kakashi followed them to Iruka's apartment landing in a tree when they paused at the door.

He really couldn't help it. Kakashi was angry at Tenzou's boldness.

"Night," he heard Iruka say.

"It was nice talking with you, Iruka-san. We should do this again," Tenzou said.

"Yea..." Iruka trailed off when Tenzou learned toward him, gently kissing him. Kakashi tightened his grip and the branch broke from the force. Iruka and Tenzou stepped apart at the sound, looking around for the source. After several long moments Iruka turned back to Tenzou.

"Tomorrow, then?" Iruka asked.

Tenzou nodded and Iruka turned and entered his apartment. As the door closed Tenzou smiled. Whistling softly he left for his own home. Glancing at Iruka's door Kakashi made a quick decision. He followed Tenzou. When Tenzou relaxed his guard Kakashi made his move. Kakashi jumped down behind Tenzou and, grabbing the back of his jacket, threw him into a wall. Before Tenzou could move Kakashi had him pinned with a kunai placed against his throat.

"You have no right to take him," Kakashi hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Tenzou asked bewildered by Kakashi's actions.

"Iruka. Stay away from him," Kakashi demanded. Tenzou glared at him.

"I don't think you have any say in what Iruka-san does," he said.

Kakashi pushed the kunai closer until blood ran down the blade.

"Touch him again and I won't hold back," Kakashi threatened releasing Tenzou. Wiping the blood off his kunai, Kakashi turned and left. Tenzou watched him go, still unnerved by Kakashi's threats.

"Sempai, whatever game you are playing with Iruka I don't know. But I won't allow you to do as you wish. However I won't dismiss you either." With that promise, Tenzou changed his direction to the Hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Tsunade continued to glare at the jounin standing in front of her desk. Kakashi stared back at her looking as if he would fall asleep at any moment.<p>

"Well, _do_ you know why you are here?" she asked again breaking the silence. Kakashi shrugged.

"Either you missed me or you owe money to Ibiki," Kakashi said.

"Owe money..? Kakashi this isn't the time for jokes. Ten uh Yamato was here last night. And he had some rather interesting things to say abo-"

"Did he fall down and get a scrapped knee and want you to kiss it better?" Kakashi said sarcastically cutting her off.

"_Don't interrupt me!_ It's not in your best interest right now. And what he had to say was about you. He said you threatened him," Tsunade said, then waited for Kakashi to explain. But Kakashi just looked back at her and pointedly yawned.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he finally drawled. Tsunade slammed a fist down onto her desk.

"Brat!" she yelled at him. "You stay away from Tenzou and Iruka, you hear me?"

"Fine," Kakashi snapped, "I will stay away from Tenzou _and _Iruka."

"You better or you will end up with more than a court martial. I don't know what's going on between you and Iruka but threatening your comrades is not the best idea," Tsunade lectured, "And what was so important about yesterday?" Kakashi shifted his stance glancing over at Tsunade's ANBU guard.

"Hn." Kakashi said nothing more as he teleported away.

"Want me to go after him?" the ANBU behind Tsunade asked stepping forward.

"No. It would just be a waste of time. Kid won't listen," she narrowed her eyes at the spot where Kakashi stood. "This is going to be a pain," she muttered before pulling out one of her hidden sake bottles.

* * *

><p>Kakashi growled and slammed the door behind him.<p>

"Stay away from Tenzou and Iruka," he mimicked his tone to a high pitched sound. "What does she know? Hah I bet Tenzou went crying like a baby to Tsunade."

Kakashi moved noisily though his apartment to the kitchen. He yanked open the fridge and stared blankly at the empty interior. Hastily he slammed it shut again.

"Oh Tsunade-sama save me from the big bad Kakashi," Kakashi mocked Tenzou. Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair. Restlessly he paced through his apartment. He sat on his bed, staring at the wall until he noticed the time.

"The academy should be breaking for lunch soon," Kakashi mused aloud. Without much further thought Kakashi had jumped out his window and was making his way to Ichiraku's.

"Hokage's warnings be damned," he muttered as he ran along the rooftops.

Kakashi made it to the academy uncontested, with two bowls of ramen still hot in a carry bag. He dropped down to the window of Iruka's classroom and peered in to see the students were just now leaving. Once the last student had left Iruka wearily sat at one of the student's desks and rested his head on his arms. Quietly Kakashi opened the window and slipped inside. Just as quietly he set one of the bowls in front of Iruka's hands.

"You should eat, Iruka," Kakashi drawled resting a hand on Iruka's head. Iruka jumped up in surprise and, noticing Kakashi, frowned at the jounin.

"Ah, what are you doing here, Kakashi-san?" he asked. Kakashi pointed to the ramen.

"I brought you lunch."

"Oh." Iruka visibly relaxed and once more sat at the desk.

"You already have plans." Kakashi said the question as a statement.

"No, I uh, why don't you join me?" Iruka asked picking up the ramen and sniffed it. "Mmm my favorite." Kakashi pulled out the second bowl and set it down on the desk before sitting next to Iruka.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course. Besides it's boring eating alone. Can't have you bored now can I?" Iruka said laughing.

As Iruka ate Kakashi watched him. Although Iruka was smiling he seemed to be tired. Kakashi frowned in irritation. This was Tenzou's fault. If he hadn't forced the chuunin to stay up so late then-

"Ah Kakashi-san, you are not eating?" Iruka asked breaking into the jounin's thoughts. Kakashi shrugged.

"I was just waiting for it to cool off," he said.

"I see. Anyway thank you so much for lunch, Kakashi-san. I sort of overslept this morning and didn't have time to bring anything to eat," Iruka said, "So, is there any reason why the great Copy Ninja wants to eat lunch at the academy?"

"It's quiet here. And the company is good looking," Kakashi said simply. Iruka snorted and ended up nearly choking on the noodles.

"As if," he said when he managed to stop coughing, "I heard some crazy things from Naruto about the excuses you would tell him. But at least you're not here because the cat you helped down from a tree told you to. Or, my personal favorite, you got lost on the road of life."

"Or something like that," Kakashi replied, "Listen have you seen Yamato?"

"Not since last night. Why?"

"Eh, I just had to talk to him about our next mission," Kakashi replied standing. "I should probably go find him."

"Wait!" Iruka called reaching out to grasp Kakashi's arm. They both looked down to Iruka's hand and Iruka blushed when he realized what he had done and quickly let go. "I'm sorry. It's just you never got a chance to…never mind. It's probably an important mission if Tsunade-sama is sending you after Yamato now."

Kakashi stared at Iruka, smiling before turning to leave. He was halfway out the window when Iruka called him again.

"Kakashi-san, what was it you were going to say yesterday?" Iruka asked him.

"It's nothing. Just forget I said anything," Kakashi said as he looked back at the chuunin.

"But you said it was important. Or yesterday was important," Iruka argued. Just then the door opened and a crowd of children streamed in.

"Oh sensei is that a jounin?" one yelled, pointing at Kakashi.

"What are you doing with a jounin?" another asked before Iruka had a chance to answer. Kakashi really left then and settled in a nearby tree to watch Iruka calm down his class. It didn't take Iruka long to herd the class back into their seats. For Kakashi the afternoon was passing by too fast when one of the Hokage's messenger falcons circled above him calling. Kakashi sighed and followed the falcon to Tsunade's office. She was handing a scroll to Shikamaru when he arrived.

"Hokage," Kakashi said by way of greeting.

"Kakashi, since you have enough free time to review basics at the academy, I want you to go with Shikamaru to inspect these occurrences at our borders."

"How long will it take?" Kakashi asked not bothering to deny his presence at the academy.

"As long as it takes," Tsunade said dismissing them.

"I have to water my plant."

Tsunade glared at Kakashi, "Alright you have one hour to-"

"And I have to visit Sensei," Kakashi continued.

"Fine," Tsunade snapped, "You have until six to be at the gates ready to go."

Kakashi nodded at her and Shikamaru then turned to leave.

"And you better not be late!" she called after him.

Upon entering his apartment, Kakashi quickly stuffed his pack with supplies and watered Mr. Ukki. He then made his way to the Memorial Stone.

"Sensei," he whispered tracing Minato's name. "What would you do?"

"_Protect the ones you love." _

He could almost see them. Sensei and Obito standing there, telling him what he needed to do. Kakashi sighed lifting his pack; he needed to see Iruka again. Just to make sure the chuunin was safe. It was almost six when Kakashi made it to Iruka's apartment. He was about to enter when he realized Iruka was not alone. Masking his chakra Kakashi crept around the side to the window of Iruka's bedroom. Kakashi peered in and growled at what he saw. Tenzou and Iruka tangled up together in Iruka's bed kissing long hard. Suddenly Iruka slumped forward against Tenzou. Tenzou gently settled him down on the sheets, trailing his thumb across Iruka's lips before standing up and leaving the room. Hearing the shower start, Kakashi quickly entered the room. Standing next to the bed Kakashi leaned over Iruka and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Iruka? Iruka can you hear me?" Kakashi whispered frantically. No response. Kakashi climbed on the bed, straddling Iruka and put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Wake up Iruka," he demanded shaking the chuunin slightly. Iruka didn't respond nor give any indication that he was waking up anytime soon.

'What has that bastard done to you?' Kakashi thought angrily.

"I'll save you Iruka," he whispered and kissed the sleeping chuunin. Kakashi started to stand when his muscles gave out on him and he collapsed on top of Iruka. Panic ran though him as he tried and failed to move.

'What is happening?' he thought. Kakashi tried to speak but found he couldn't even move his mouth.

"Nice huh, sempai," Tenzou's voice drawled from behind him. "It's tasteless and fast acting." Tenzou walked around so that Kakashi could see him. "Crude, but works in a pinch."

"I know you were at the academy today. Just because you weren't stopped doesn't mean you weren't seen. Also you were told to stay _away from _Iruka." With those words Tenzou stopped and frowned at Kakashi. Stepping forward he pushed the jounin off Iruka. Wordlessly Tenzou wrapped Iruka in a blanket and picked him up.

"I was going to do more with you but since you are Sharingan Kakashi, I will just leave you as you are." Tenzou turned and started to walk away before remembering one more thing he wanted to let Kakashi know.

"Kakashi. Stay away from Iruka. Touch him again and _I _won't hold back," Tenzou said echoing Kakashi's words as he left.

Kakashi could do nothing as he watched Tenzou carry Iruka away from him. He lay trapped on the bed by nothing more than a drug, forced to watched the ceiling as minutes turned into hours.

"Damn, now I am really gonna be late,' Kakashi thought as the light in the room darkened with the approach of night. There was nothing he could do now except wait for the drug to wear off or someone to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>In the end it was Tsunade who found him. When she realized he couldn't move, she took him none too gently back to her office. Kakashi sat slumped in a chair as Tsunade ranted about how he couldn't even follow orders for an hour. Kakashi was just starting to tune her out when she was suddenly in front of him.<p>

"Just what part of 'stay away' do you not understand?" Tsunade asked.

"Maa you said to stay away from Tenzou _and_ Iruka. I did, Iruka was alone," Kakashi, "All I did was to go warn him about Tenzou."

"Tenz ah Yamato says you did more than that. And given the state I found you in, I'm more inclined to believe him. Until I can figure out what to do with you, I'm placing you under house arrest," Tsunade told him, pointing to her door. "And you shouldn't refer to him by anything other than 'Yamato'. He's still active."

Kakashi didn't respond, just stood up and left. Ignoring everyone, Kakashi walked silently though the building. He had to protect Iruka and now he had only one option left. But everything will be alright because he was going to rescue Iruka. Everything will be fine and Iruka will be safe because Kakashi had a plan. However he needed a little help to get this plan started. Stepping into an empty room, he bit his thumb to summon Pakkun.

"He's gotten to the Hokage," Kakashi fumed to Pakkun once the pug appeared.

"You know boss, no one appointed you the keeper of-" Pakkun stopped at Kakashi's glare.

"I want you to get some unmarked rolled parchment and meet me at home," Kakashi ordered as he jumped out the window.

"Oh this isn't going to turn out well," Pakkun mumbled, but left to do as he was told.

* * *

><p>"You drugged me and left me as bait, Yamato!" Iruka shouted as he stormed into the Mission Room.<p>

"I had no choice," Tenzou pleaded, trailing after the irate chuunin. He winced when the door slammed shut and bounced open again.

"You didn't have to _drug_ me!" Iruka yelled over his shoulder as he picked up a pile of scrolls.

"I don't know what to tell you. But please believe me; I did it for your own good." Tenzou walked up to Iruka and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you know about what is good for me?" Iruka demanded.

"I wanted to make sure he would listen to Hokage-sama. He was and still is dangerous, Iruka."

"So your solution is to bait him? I could have helped," Iruka glancing over his shoulder, "I could have done something."

"Iruka, I'm sorry. I didn't think you could-"

"Just leave, Yamato," Iruka demanded as he pulled away from the jounin. Iruka heard a sigh from behind him. Then the click of the door quietly closing. When Iruka had his back to the door, Kakashi stepped from the shadows.

"Iruka."

"I thought I told you to leave!" Iruka yelled, turning around. At the sight of the Copy Nin, he dropped the scrolls in surprise.

"Ah I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Iruka stammered in apology.

"I know, but you don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll keep you safe," Kakashi calmly told him.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked as Kakashi stepped close.

"I mean I'll protect you." And with that declaration Kakashi put his arms around Iruka and made the transportation seal. When the smoke cleared they were in Kakashi's kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked backing away from Kakashi.

"This is the safest place for you. First I need you to take off your clothes. Hurry because we don't have a lot of time," Kakashi explained a serious expression on his face.

"You want me to do what?" Iruka repeated, glancing around for an escape.

"Take your clothes off. They can track you with your scent. So we need to erase your trail," Kakashi answered, advancing on Iruka.

"No thanks, I'd rather take my chances with them," Iruka said.

"You don't understand how Tenzou operates," Kakashi said reaching for Iruka's flak jacket.

"Who?" Iruka asked ducking under Kakashi's arm. He didn't make it out of the kitchen. In seconds Kakashi had stripped him out of his uniform. He dumped them on the floor and pulled Iruka though his home to the bathroom.

"Just stay in here and you will be safe," Kakashi said, closing the door and locking it for good measure.

"Safe from what?" he heard Iruka yell as he walked back to his kitchen. Picking up the abandoned uniform, he teleported the bundle to Iruka's apartment.

'And not a moment too soon,' he thought as he heard pounding on the front door. With a glance to the bathroom, Kakashi went to answer the door.

"Kakashi open this door!" he heard Tenzou yell. Kakashi really wished he could ignore the man but it was better to get rid of him quickly so he could secure Iruka. When the door was opened Tenzou attempted to push past Kakashi. But Kakashi stepped into the doorway, blocking Tenzou. From there Kakashi could see Tsunade standing back behind him.

"Where is he?" Tenzou demanded. Kakashi blinked and leaned against the door frame.

"Who?" he asked sounded as bored as he could. Internally he was a little bit panicky.

"You know who," Tenzou ground out, leaning around Kakashi. "Iruka!" Tenzou yelled into the house. "Where are you Iruka!" Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow at Tenzou's actions. After a moment with no response he looked to Tsunade.

"Umino is not here," he said plainly while pushing Tenzou back.

"You were seen taking him," Tenzou said pointedly.

"Oh that, i'm sorry if you had to see that. That was Iruka, he wanted me," Kakashi gleefully started to explain.

"Hokage-sama!" Tenzou cut in. Tsunade sighed in exasperation.

"Kakashi where is he?" she asked bluntly.

"Well maybe he is getting ready for our date, ne Tenzou?" At that Tenzou growled and nearly jumped at the Copy Nin but Tsunade held him back.

"You know the procedure Kakashi. If we can't find him I will be back to search this place. I am placing ANBU around the perimeter. You are not to leave in _any_ way."

Kakashi snapped a two finger salute to her and shut the door in a seething Tenzou's face. As he sensed the two leave, the smirk slowly faded. It was time to get serious. After all he had a day maybe two at the most to get Iruka concealed. And Pakkun wasn't even back yet and there was a lot of preparations needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Iruka stood in the middle of the bathroom watching in shock as Kakashi locked him inside.<p>

"Safe from what?" he shouted in frustration. He could hear Kakashi answer the door and Yamato call for him. His thoughts scattered. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He couldn't even begin to make sense of the strange day. And now Yamato was here, looking for him. Iruka tried to answer but the words stuck in his throat. He could only stand there, staring at the door. He didn't know how long he stood there but eventually the cold of the bathroom made him shiver. But when he looked around he saw nothing he could use to wrap around himself. Why did Kakashi not have any towels in his bathroom? Iruka almost laughed at that mundane thought. He was standing naked in Kakashi's bathroom and his only question was about towels. He glanced at the window but quickly decided against trying to open it. He had no desire to run across the roofs in his current state of dress.

Iruka sighed and slumped against the door, sliding until he sat on the floor. He was sure the jounin had finally cracked. After all what could there possibly be in the village that Kakashi felt the need to protect him from? Then again just this afternoon Yamato had claimed the same thing. The afternoon passed slowly, long shadows stretching across the floor. It was getting dark now, and Iruka was hungry now as well as cold. He was just starting to nod off when the lock clicked. He barely managed to get out of the way before the door opened and Kakashi entered. Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bathroom, down the hall and into another room. A bedroom. As Kakashi pulled him towards the bed, Iruka started to panic. He tugged uselessly on the iron grip Kakashi had on his arm.

"Kakashi," Iruka started, a hint of begging to his words, "whatever protection you think you are doing, it isn't necessary!"

"For your own protection, stay quiet," Kakashi said insistently, yet softly, glancing around the room.

Iruka closed his eyes, still tugging uselessly, as Kakashi stopped. Putting a hand on each shoulder, Kakashi turned him around then let go of him. Hesitantly Iruka opened his eyes. He was facing a wall and Kakashi knelt on the floor in front of him. As he looked at the floor, Iruka noticed he was standing in the middle of a complex seal. Placed between them was a long blank scroll, the edges worked into the seal. Iruka shifted, moving to take a step, when Kakashi held up a free hand. With the other he was completing the seal.

"Hello Iruka." A voice behind him said. Iruka looked over his shoulder; sitting on the end of the bed was a small pug. Pakkun, he believed was the dog's name.

"What-" Iruka managed to squeak out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What is he doing?"

"Honestly? No clue. But he won't harm you," Pakkun answered.

That certainly didn't calm his nerves. Iruka looked back to Kakashi. So far the jounin had yet to look at him. It was little comfort. At that point Kakashi finished the seal and stood up.

"Don't move," he said, barely looking at Iruka. With that, Kakashi moved around the room. On each wall he stuck a chakra tag. They were unfamiliar to Iruka. When Kakashi passed the still open door he stopped and closed it. He stared at it, pondering a moment, before locking and placing a tag on it. Then he walked back to Iruka.

"Don't worry, soon you will be safe."

Kakashi knelt again and cut his thumb with a kunai. Using the blood, he began to write on each end of the scroll. In the middle he drew a smaller version of the seal that Iruka was standing in, except for the part where the scroll was laying. Kakashi reached up and grabbed Iruka's hand, pulling him down until he was crouching level with Kakashi. Kakashi then turned Iruka's hand palm facing up. Quickly he used the kunai to cut a line across his palm and using the flat of the blade to smear the blood across Iruka's hand. Kakashi then pressed Iruka's palm on the scroll in the oval that represented the one Iruka was crouching in. He picked Iruka's hand back up, leaving a bloody handprint behind. Kakashi let go and Iruka pulled his hand back, using the other to clasp the cut on his palm. Kakashi's hands flashed through a series of hand signals. When he finished the scroll glowed a faint red. Iruka gasped and vanished in a cloud of smoke. The seal on his floor faded with Iruka. Kakashi picked up the scroll, rolling it up before stowing it in one of his jacket pockets.

Tucked away in the scroll Iruka was safe. Let Tenzou come look for him now. Kakashi was ready. He would protect the one he loved.


End file.
